


Profess

by synvamp



Category: RWBY
Genre: An Affair of the Body and the Mind, Dreaming of a love, Fan tribute, Longing, M/M, Poetry, The poetry which writers write to one another, Unrequited Love, myths, violent imagery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24413515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synvamp/pseuds/synvamp
Summary: I love Fair Game and I love poetry so I suppose this was inevitable. A little poetry tribute to xpertangel's An Affair of the Body and the Mind. I thought a lot about Clover teaching at Atlas writing love poetry about a man he'd never met. This is the result.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	Profess

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Affair of the Body and the Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22123339) by [xpertangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xpertangel/pseuds/xpertangel). 



You are my first line

I am Echo

And I know what it is to be

Addicted

To a voice I’ve never heard.

As I recite your words in my head

I wonder how it is

If I don’t know you

That I know that you wish

You’d never been in love.

I would be your knight

If you’d just

Put down

Your sword.

But armour is like skin

Worn long enough

And peeled away

There are only bones underneath.

I would never force you to be raw

To satisfy my hero complex.

The distance between us is a single breath

And you surround me

Like breathing.

For you and I

We thrive in echoes

And meditate

On scars.

But I will not cut you

Just to know

I am eternally written on your skin.

For you talk in ink

And I am only tapestry

Fearful

Of being undone.


End file.
